The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by detectivecaz
Summary: When James is called into the office by Tanner, Olivia is left to watch her granddaughter who knows just the way to spend the weekend with her granny.


**AN: **Just a little random fic idea that came to me earlier. Lana is my own creation.

_Italics = Lyrics_

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Olivia had no idea why she had agreed to this. She didn't mind watching her granddaughter; she loved spending time with her when her work would allow it.

No, what she could not stand was the idea of having to watch this blasted move again. It was all they had watched all weekend.

"Granny? Are you nearly done?" The child like voice from the living room called out to her.

"Just about." Olivia called back as the microwave pinged signalling the popcorn was ready.

She had hoped to spend the day with her granddaughter and James, just the three of them, until Tanner had called him into the office due to uncompleted paperwork. She had to admit it was the first time she envied James. At least he wouldn't have to go through the torture of this movie again.

Pouring the popcorn into a large bowl, she placed it on the tray next to the drinks she had prepared and walked back into the living room to see Lana sitting on the sofa still in her Anna and Elsa pyjamas. Olivia didn't know what the fascination with this movie was, but according to Lana it seemed to be the new craze.

She placed the tray on the table, and took a seat next to Lana who snuggled up into her side waiting for her to play the movie.

She resigned herself to her fate and pressed the play button, as the Disney logo appeared on the screen.

"Did you play the sing along version?"

"I did."

"Yay thank you granny." She leaned up and pressed an enthusiastic kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome darling, now shh it's starting."

She turned her attention back to the screen, which was now covered in snowflakes.

Olivia reached out for the bowl of popcorn, putting a few pieces into her mouth as the icemen were cutting up the ice.

"Granny? Does everyone sing while they do work?"

"I'm afraid not."

"That's a shame."

Olivia couldn't share the same sentiment. She could just imagine agents singing while they were out on missions. It would drive her mad more than what they already did. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a squeal next to her.

"Aww he is so cute granny?"

"Who?"

"Sven. I would love a reindeer. Granny can I get a reindeer for my seventh birthday?"

She looked up at her hopeful.

"We'll see."

Her answer seemed to satisfy her, causing Olivia to sigh in relief. She didn't want to be the one to explain to her mother why she ended up with a reindeer.

"Yay Anna and Elsa."

Here we go, she thought to herself defeated, but she couldn't stop the smile at hearing Lana repeat the characters on screen word for word.

"I wish I had ice powers granny."

"Do you?"

"Yes, then I can make myself an ice castle like yours."

"Like mine?"

"Mummy says you are the queen of a castle in London and you keep people safe."

"Did she now?"

Lana nodded, "And mummy is always right."

She would be having a few words with Lana's mother.

"Oh, granny I love this song."

"Why don't you sing it darling?"

Olivia regretted her decision as she started to sing do you want to build a snowman in a high voice a little off key.

The song finally came to a close much to Olivia's relief.

"This scene is so sad. Is your mummy and daddy still alive granny?"

"No, they passed away sometime ago.

"That's a shame."

She pressed a kiss into Lana's hair. "Just watch the movie darling and I'll tell you about them sometime."

"Okay granny."

Olivia hadn't thought about her parents for some time, but if Lana wanted to know about them, she would tell her.

"Granny, we need to duet this one. I'll take Anna and you take Elsa. You remind me of Elsa. Your hair and eyes are the same colour."

"Granny has a sore throat."

"You can sing softly, please." She looked at her with big eyes and Olivia knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay."

The melody for the first time in forever started to play and Lana started to sing Anna's part with enthusiasm. When it came to Elsa's part, Olivia gave a sigh and started to sing.

_"__Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be"_

She couldn't help but notice the lyrics mirrored her in someway, minus the good girl part. Then again she supposed it had to appear like she followed the minister's orders when in reality she would do the opposite.

The song came to a close, and Olivia handed over the bowl of popcorn to Lana as she reached over for the cups of juice she had brought in with her.

"You sang that beautifully granny."

Olivia handed her the cup of juice, highly doubtful of that.

"Thank you." Lana handed the now half empty cup back to her.

Olivia shook her head fondly and placed Lana's cup back on the tray as she took a drink of her own.

"It's weird granny?"

"What is?"

"Hans reminds me of James. But I like James, but I don't like Hans. So, James can't remind me of Hans can he?"

Olivia tried to conceal a laugh She couldn't wait to tell James this one.

"Think of James as the nicer version of Hans."

"That's, it granny. James is the nicer version of Hans."

She was glad she had seemed happy with her answer, not wanting to get into a discussion about an animated character.

"Poor Elsa. Is that how people re... rea." She tried to pronounce the word.

"React darling?"

"Yes that. Is that how people react to you?"

Olivia looked to the screen to see the guests at the coronation fearful of Elsa's power and some turning against her.

"Sometimes." She looked back at Lana. "But, that is what comes with being the queen as your mum likes to put it."

"They sound mean granny. I don't like people being mean to you."

"I know you don't."

Lana heard the slight sadness in her granny's voice and decided she would talk to James. He would tell them off.

"Oh granny, you have to sing let it go." Lana bounced up and down in excitement.

"Granny doesn't know all the words."

"They are on the screen silly." Lana gave a laugh.

"So, they are." She cursed her daughter inwardly for buying Lana the sing a long version.

She had just reached the chorus when Lana told her to do the hand movements similar to Elsa. She decided to humour her and copy Elsa. She felt ridiculous, but if it made Lana happy then that was all that mattered. She had just finished the last line of the song when she heard Lana clap next to her.

"That was wonderful granny. You're much more fun to watch Frozen with than mummy and daddy."

"I thought as much."

They continued to watch the movie, with Lana making an odd comment now and again. What made her stop and look at Lana in disbelief was when she told her she wanted to meet someone like Kristoff when she was older.

"Why is that darling?" She asked dreading the answer.

"He has a reindeer."

Olivia gave a sigh in relief, not having the heart to tell her that a man with a pet reindeer in London would be impossible to find.

"Olaf! Granny it's Olaf!"

"Yes darling, I can see him." She did have to admit he was cute in a creepy sort of way.

"I would love to give Olaf a hug."

"How about giving your granny one instead?"

Lana gave a laugh and launched herself at Olivia wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight hug.

Olivia gave a smile and hugged her back just as tightly.

"It seems we have another song coming on."

Lana released her granny and belted out in summer along with Olaf.

"I think you did Olaf proud."

"Really granny?"

"Definitely."

Lana looked back at the screen seemingly happy with her granny's comment as she took some popcorn from the bowl next to her.

"Is your castle like Elsa's granny?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Lana. And no, it's not like Elsa's. Mine is made of stone."

"Can you show me one time granny?"

"I can't take you. My castle is very busy Lana. But I can show you a picture later."

"I would like that."

She was happy that brought an end to that conversation. They both watched as a huge snowman was chasing Anna and Kristoff. Olivia had to resist rolling her eyes when she heard both Olaf and Lana refer to him as Marshmallow.

"Did you have love experts when you and James got together granny?"

Olivia watched the trolls or love experts as they started to sing while dancing around the screen.

"Of sorts."

She recalled how Moneypenny and Tanner came to her individually encouraging her to give James a chance. That he loved and cared for her. She didn't want to believe it, but she had decided to give him a chance and here they were two years later. She didn't regret her decision and she was glad she didn't. The past two years had been the happiest since the birth of her granddaughter. She did miss her husband, but Tanner and Moneypenny were right it was time to move on and leave the past in the past.

She groaned inwardly. Now she was bringing these songs into her personal life.

"Is James your true love granny like papa was?" Lana looked at her hopefully.

Olivia sat there trying to think of an answer. Was he? She guessed in a way he was. He had been there to help her finally grieve for her late husband, listening to everything she had kept bottled up inside. Perhaps it was because they weren't so different. They both experienced hurt and loss more so than others from their job.

"Yes, you could say that. He saved me in a way."

"He did? She looked at her in wonder.

Olivia gave her a nod.

"I'm glad he did granny." Lana gave her a toothy smile.

"Me, too darling."

The popcorn was forgotten about, as Lana watched Kristoff carrying Anna on Sven to get her to her one true love.

"Granny. I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

"Kristoff reminds me of James. He tries to save Anna, like James did for you."

"You may be right there, but that would mean James would have a reindeer."

"He would. Do you think he would give me his reindeer granny?"

"I have no doubt that he would."

She just hoped James would never get the idea to try to smuggle a reindeer into this country for Lana. No matter how much she begged him for one.

They both watched the final remnants of the movie, where Hans was about to kill Elsa. But Anna stepped in front of her in time to protect her causing her to turn to ice in the process.

"This is so sad."

"It is darling." Olivia hugged Lana close to her side feeling her head come to rest against her chest as Lana wrapped her arms around her.

"I would protect you granny."

She felt a lump in the back of her throat at the innocent statement.

"I know you would. And I'll protect you too."

She held Lana a bit tighter to her as the movie finally finished, with summer being brought back and Anna and Elsa ice-skating. She couldn't ice skate to save herself, and hoped Lana wouldn't ask her in the near future.

Olivia switched off the DVD and looked down at Lana. "What would you like to do now?"

Lana looked up at her with a smile. "Can we watch it again? Please."

She would take terrorists over this any day of the week.

"Alright, but no singing this time."

"But granny?" She mocked, whined, pouting her lip.

When she realised it wasn't working she muttered a small fine, causing Olivia to smile.

They were halfway through the movie when Olivia heard her front door open and close. She looked towards the living room door seeing James standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"How are my two favourite girls today?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at once again being called a girl.

"James!" Lana left her granny's embrace and ran towards him causing her to let out a squeal when James picked her up into his arms and walked over to Olivia.

He turned towards the TV and noticed they were once again watching Frozen.

"How many times now?"

"This is the second today." Olivia moved the semi empty bowl of popcorn out of the way so he could sit.

"I see." James gave her a smirk as he took a seat next to Olivia, keeping Lana in his arms.

"Granny was Elsa and I was Anna." Lana told him excitedly.

"Why Elsa?" James asked intrigued.

"Because she is a queen and has a castle silly."

James looked over to Olivia and tried not to laugh at the threatening look she was giving him.

"Of course she does. Did she sing Elsa's song too?"

"She did. Granny's voice is pretty."

She decided to step in before Lana told him anything else.

"Yes, and Lana couldn't decide if you reminded her of Kristoff or Hans. But she finally decided on Kristoff."

He looked at Lana waiting for an explanation.

"Why don't you tell him your theory Lana?"

"Okay granny. At first I couldn't decide, because you reminded me of Hans, but I don't like Hans, but I like you. So granny told me to think of you as a nicer version of Hans."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, but then I decided you were more like Kristoff. He tries to save Anna, like you did for granny. And he also has a reindeer. I asked granny for one for my birthday, but she said she would see. Can you get me one please James?" She smiled hopeful he would say yes.

"For once I agree with your granny Lana."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "But, I'll see about getting you something similar to a reindeer." He pulled back and gave her a wink.

"What did you tell her James?"

"It's a secret between me and Lana, Olivia."

She looked to Lana waiting for her to tell her. "Can't say granny."

"I thought not."

Lana gave a giggle as her granny looked between the both of them wondering what they were hiding from her.

"I'm going to make us dinner, then it's bedtime for you missy."

"Can't I stay up late tonight?" Lana pleaded.

"No, your mum is picking you up early tomorrow and I would rather not tell her why you are still asleep when she comes."

Lana gave a sigh, "Okay granny."

The two of them watched as Olivia stood up and walked towards the kitchen and out of sight, leaving the two of them to finish the rest of the movie.

Half an hour later, as the credits rolled up, Olivia called to them from the kitchen informing them that dinner was ready.

James turned off the TV and walked towards the kitchen with Lana in his arms, putting her down so she could take her seat at the table.

"I love lasagne granny."

"I know you do sweetheart."

"You spoil us you know that." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips causing Lana to giggle.

"Yes, more than I should." She looked up at him with a smile.

Dinner passed without a single mention of Frozen or their characters, which she was thankful for. Instead Lana had decided to tell them about her friend Claire who was good at ballet. Olivia had a feeling Lana would be asking her mum to join the same ballet group by the sounds of it.

Once dinner was finished Olivia put the plates in the dishwasher. She could hear Lana asking James to read her a bedtime story. She turned in time to see Lana drag James from the kitchen and smiled.

James would have made a brilliant father. Yet he had thrown that life away to be with her. She couldn't give him a family, she was long past that stage of her life, but he treated Lana as if she was his own.

The two of them had clicked the first time they had met, and had been like that ever since. If her granddaughter was surprised to see her with a man who was a good twenty years younger than her, she didn't show it. She had accepted it better than she thought she would.

She walked towards Lana's room that they had set up for her, watching from the doorway as James tucked her in and picked up the book that was on the bed. She gave a smile closing the door slightly and went to clean up the living room.

Ten minutes later, she felt James' arms wrap around her as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"She's asleep. Where she gets that energy from I'll never know."

"That would be from her mother, she always ran circles around me and her father when she was Lana's age."

Olivia turned around giving him a smile.

"How did the paperwork go?"

"Dreadful, you know I hate paperwork." He groaned at the thought of it.

"I do, but you still need to complete it James."

"But I can think of better things to be doing with my time."

"Oh, really?" She reached up and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"As long as it's nothing to do with Frozen."

"I think you can relax- Elsa."

She gave him a cold look at the mention of the name, which only caused him to grin.

"I would be careful James you may not be able to handle the cold."

"Truthfully Olivia." He whispered against her lips.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

He pulled her in close to his chest and leaned down and captured her lips in a slow and tender kiss, unaware that there was a set of eyes peeking in from the doorway.

"And they lived happily ever after." Lana whispered before sneaking back to her room with a smile.


End file.
